


Harry James Potter

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Bisexuality, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Origami, Praise Kink, Romance, Secrets, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In their 8th year Harry gets Obliviated and forgets the entire Wizarding world. Draco is tasked with teaching Harry how to be a wizard. Blaise sees it as their second chance, Draco is pretty sure it will be a disaster.“I heard-““I bet you did. I bet Granger and Weasley told you all that there is to know about me,” Draco interrupted hotly and shoved the sleeve of his robes up to show Potter the Dark Mark. He hadn’t taken it willingly, but it was there now, and he was done feeling ashamed for it.“I don’t think this is all you are, Draco,” Potter said and brushed his hair aside, so the lightning bolt shaped scar was visible, “like this isn’t all I am.”“Potter,” Draco said and had no idea how to finish.“You should call me Harry,” Potter said and held out his hand, “That is my name.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 63
Kudos: 695
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	Harry James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank the mods (because they were super helpful and altogether awesome) and DiverTazSC for the last-minute beta.

~Prologue~  
“Is he okay?“ a voice asked and he blinked his eyes open. The face seemed huge; the eyes even bigger. He blinked again. “Are you okay, Harry?“ 

“Who?“ he asked and tried to sit up, but his body wasn’t really up for it, so he let himself sink down slowly back onto the floor and looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was calm and dark. 

“You,“ the voice said. “You are Harry.“

“Well, then no, I don’t think I am okay,“ Harry said. The name felt right, familiar, but the people around him, or the room? No, he had no idea who they were or where he was. 

“I think we need a medi-witch, and McGonagall,“ a female voice cut in. 

Harry’s brain was stuck on the word ‘medi-witch‘.  
What in the name of – something, anything really – was going on here? 

~One~  
“But why me?“ Draco asked. His plan had been to keep his head down, finish his last year of school and then leave the country and start a new life somewhere where no one knew him. Or his father. 

McGonagall gave him a look over her glasses and then intertwined her fingers on her desk. She had always been terrifying, but as headmistress she was downright scary Draco thought. Still. The question had to be asked. 

“Because,“ she replied, “for some reason Mr. Potter took to you like a duckling to water, Mr. Malfoy.“ She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “He is safe here as long as he stays in Hogwarts, but as you should know by now: Mr. Potter had lost all memories of being a wizard or the wizarding world. It doesn’t mean he isn’t a wizard, it just means that he has to learn everything from scratch and you, Mr. Malfoy will help him do it.“

Draco had known it would come to this, but he had hoped that McGonagall would see reason. He wasn’t the right person to take care of the hero of the wizarding world.  
“My house was ready to hand him over to the Dark Lord, headmistress,“ Draco said. 

She nodded. “I know.“

“Granger and Weasley will probably die of heart attacks if you tell them I will be the one to help him remember-“

“It’s not about remembering at this point, Mr. Malfoy. He just has to learn to live in this world.“

Draco looked at her sharply. “Is he not going to remember who he used to be?“ 

“We don’t know. Physically he is fine. He might remember everything, he might remember parts of his life up until now, he might not remember anything at all. But he is the hero of the wizarding world and he needs to be able to understand this world, so he can live in it. We owe him at least that much.“ She said. 

What she meant he knew was that he owed it to Potter. 

“The war isn’t over long yet,“ she continued. “There are still people out there who might hold a grudge against Mr. Potter.“ 

Bloody hell, Draco thought. He was going to be Potter’s bodyguard and not only his teacher in all things wizard. Great, just great. 

“If this all goes to hell and we both die, I will come back as a ghost to haunt you, Headmistress McGonagall,“ Draco said. 

A small smile turned up her lips. “Good luck, Mr. Malfoy.“ 

He nodded and stood up. He recognized a dismissal when he heard one. 

~+~  
“What did McGonagall want?“ Blaise asked. He was one of the few Seventh-year Slytherins who had come back to Hogwarts to finish their education. 

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “She wants me to help Potter.“ 

Blaise just looked at him. And then looked some more. The silence was nearly unbearable. “What about Granger and Weasley or hell anyone else. Longbottom even.“

“She wants me to do it, because Potter feels safe with me,“ he wasn’t going to tell Blaise that she said Potter took to him like a duckling to fucking water. 

“I honestly don’t know what to say, Draco. Potter feeling safe with you.“ 

“Yes, I know,“ Draco said and then that memory lit up his mind, the one with Potter’s swollen face and Draco would have recognized Potter anywhere, in the fucking dark, but he had told his aunt he wasn’t sure. He had known it was Potter, of course he had known and he had lied. For Potter. 

“No two ways around it, Draco. I will help you.“ 

“Granger and Weasley will probably think we want to poison him or something,“ Draco warned. 

Blaise waved it away. “Whatever. The headmistress ordered it.“

Which was exactly what he would tell anyone who wanted to start something with him.  
“I think we should start with the basics and make it fun.“ 

Draco looked at him. “Why are you so into helping Potter all of a sudden?“ 

“He did save the wizarding world from ruin and dark times, but also: this is an opportunity, Draco. Pansy told me how you used to bitch that Potter threw your offer of friendship in your face-“

“Pansy told you that, why?“ Draco wanted to know. 

Blaise just shrugged. “Because she liked to talk about you.“ He looked at Draco and Draco didn’t like that look. “I mean I knew for some time now that you aren’t interested in girls, but I think she liked you, Draco. You just didn’t notice.“

“Well, I was under a lot of pressure,“ Draco snapped. He still had nightmares about his own house. About the things that he had to witness there. About the madman who had polluted everything he had loved once upon a time. 

“I know,“ Blaise said gently. 

Draco didn’t know what to do with a gentle Blaise. But the simple truth was that they were all different now. This war had changed them, the decisions they had made changed them and would probably haunt them for the rest of their lives. 

“An opportunity to do what?“ Draco asked. 

“What you wanted so long ago: be Harry Potter’s friend,“ Blaise said. 

“You want to befriend Potter.“

Blaise nodded. “Yes, going forward in our lives it could be useful, Draco.“ 

“Useful,“ Draco echoed and knew that Blaise was right. The school had taken them back, but it was pretty clear that their house wasn’t looked upon favorably and that pretty much everyone else wanted them gone. Life would not be easy for anyone who had been in Slytherin before the war. 

“We had reasons,“ Draco said eventually. 

“Yes, we did. But they don’t matter to most of these people who have lost someone,“ Blaise said. 

“We lost people too,“ Draco replied. 

“Yes, but they didn’t start that war, we did.“ 

“You and me, Blaise, we didn’t fucking start that war either,“ Draco said. He was slowly coming to the realization that his father had been blind to anything except power. That he had sacrificed the manor, his marriage and his son to get that power. Anger was like a living thing inside him. It was a blood red snake in his veins. 

“It doesn’t mean we aren’t to blame for some truly horrible things,“ Blaise said. 

Which was of course true. Grab and Goyle had tortured other students and Draco had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. 

Blaise grabbed his arm. “I don’t say, don’t think about it, I don’t say, don’t be angry about it, I’m just saying this could be an opportunity or a second chance Draco and we need to take it, grab it with our fists and not let go.“ 

Draco nodded. Blaise was right. “You’re right.“ 

“We will do this right, Draco. The Slytherin way, but we will do it right.“ 

Draco nodded again. He was really glad that at least Blaise was on his side in all this. 

~+~  
“Draco Malfoy,” Potter said and smiled. Draco had never seen that smile directed at him. For a moment he didn’t know what to do with that and then he straighten his shoulders and looked at Potter. 

“Potter,” he said. “The headmistress thinks it’s a good idea for me to teach you about the wizarding world.”

Potter nodded. “Hermione already gave me a few books,” he made a face, “I don’t think I am a big reader?” 

“Which ones did she give you?” Draco asked despite himself. He wanted to hate it, but it was hard to hate the thing you always wanted and now had a chance to get. 

Potter rattled a list of truly boring books about the history of the wizarding world. “And of course some of the first year school books,” Potter added. 

Draco rubbed his temples. “Me and Blaise are a bit more hands on, but you will have to read at least something Potter.” 

“I think you should call me Harry,” Potter said. 

Draco looked at him for a long while. “I always call you Potter.” 

“I heard-“

“I bet you did. I bet Granger and Weasley told you all that there is to know about me,” Draco interrupted hotly and shoved the sleeve of his robes up to show Potter the Dark Mark. He hadn’t taken it willingly, but it was there now, and he was done feeling ashamed for it. 

“I don’t think this is all you are, Draco,” Potter said and brushed his hair aside, so the lightning bolt shaped scar was visible, “like this isn’t all I am.” 

“Potter,” Draco said and had no idea how to finish. 

“You should call me Harry,” Potter said and held out his hand, “That is my name.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Draco said and took that offered hand. It was warm and firm and bigger than Draco’s. 

“What are you going to teach me, Draco Malfoy?” 

In that moment Draco’s heart skipped a beat. His mind flashed for the first time since he was fifteen to carnal pleasures.  
“Everything you need to know, Harry Potter,” Draco said. 

~+~  
Well, Draco thought two days later as his back was against the wall and Weasley’s wand was digging into the tender skin of his throat, he should have seen that coming.

“Back off Weasley,” Draco hissed. 

“If you do anything to hurt him, I will kill you, Malfoy,” Weasley said and then stepped back. His anger was coming off him like a wave. Draco straightened his back, he was not going to back down. 

“If you have a problem with this situation, go and talk to the headmistress or you know, Potter, who it seems has a thing for me-“

He didn’t see the punch coming. Weasley’s fist connected with his jaw and his head banged against the wall behind him. 

“Don’t mess with me Malfoy,” Weasley hissed and then left. 

Draco slid down to the floor and held his head between his hands. It fucking hurt. He had known that no one would be thrilled about this situation, but he hadn’t thought that someone would hurt him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered and then spit out blood. He should see someone for this, but he really didn’t feel up to answering questions right now.  
Weasley was a hero and, yes everyone knew they had history, but what was Draco going to say? That Weasley cornered him and punched him in the face because – because what?  
“Fuck,” he said again. This year was going to be a lot harder than he had thought and he hadn’t thought that it would be easy for him or any other Seventh-year Slytherin in the first place. 

~Two~  
“What happened to your face?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing happened to my face,” Draco replied. 

“Something happened to your face,” Harry said, he could see a faint bruise around Draco’s jaw. 

“It’s nothing Potter, I don’t need a hero.”

“It’s Harry and I don’t want to be a hero. Honestly I have no idea how to be one, or how a seventeen year old kid even survived what I have been through,” Harry answered. He had been talking to various people, a lot of them had been his friends in the past. There was evidence of that. A lot of evidence. People cared about him. He knew he didn’t have any real family anymore, except a muggle aunt and her family, but they weren’t close. He knew that he hadn’t known he had been a wizard until he turned elven years old. He knew that his friends were worried that he was spending time with Draco Malfoy and by extension with Blaise Zabini. 

“Did one of my friends do this to you?” Harry asked. The whole Weasley clan had a temper after all. Hermione could get really angry on his behalf as well. Neither Ron nor Hermione liked Draco. He was told that he hadn’t liked Draco either, but he couldn’t remember that. And there was this unexplainable draw to this young man. Harry didn’t see any reason to fight that pull. 

“Did they find who Obliviated you?” Draco asked. 

Harry frowned, but let it slide. Draco wasn’t ready to tell him, wasn’t ready to confide in him and that was fine. They weren’t that close yet.  
“No, and before you ask, no I don’t know what I was doing in that inn. As I don’t remember anything.”

“You were lucky I guess that you were found so quickly, because whoever did it, probably didn’t have your best interests at heart.” 

Harry nodded, that much everyone could agree on. “So, what are we going to do today?”

“Something fun and something easy. Something my mother taught me when I was accepted into Hogwarts,” Draco replied. There was a fond smile playing around his lips and Harry liked it. Liked seeing Draco happy. Liked how his thin pale lips looked. 

“I could use some fun. Hermione was teaching me ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ today,” Harry said. 

“It’s a first-year spell and not that complicated.”

“Right now my magic is powerful, but I am at a first year level when it comes to spells, potions, charms and hexes.”

“She’s teaching you hexes?” Draco asked. 

“Ron does,” Harry answered. “He thinks I should know how to defend myself.”

“He is right you should know how to defend yourself.”

“Do you know how to defend yourself, Draco?” Harry asked with a meaningful glance at the barely visible bruise. 

“Yes, Potter-“

“Harry,” Harry interrupted, he wanted Draco to call him by his first name. 

Draco sighed. “Yes, Harry, I know how to defend myself.”

“Are you using a spell or charm to conceal the bruise?” 

“It’s a Glamour,” Draco answered. 

“Oh,” Harry said. He was fascinated. No one had told him about glamours just yet. “Can you teach me some?”

“You want to hide things?” Draco asked, but it sounded amused, not challenging, well a bit challenging, but Harry had come to realize that a bit of competition was what they did and he liked it. 

“Maybe,” Harry answered. 

Draco looked at him sharply. “If it’s the scar, then I have to tell you it’s too late, everyone already knows your face. When you were eleven, well…it might have worked then.” 

“A glamour can change more than just this scar. It can also change hair, skin color, right? Eyes?” 

“I like your eyes, Potter.”

“Harry,” Harry said and looked away from Draco’s face. He could feel a blush creeping up his skin and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like Draco had meant anything by his comment about Harry’s eyes, right? 

Draco sighed. “Harry.” 

“So what are you going to teach me today?” 

“Origami,” Draco said. 

“Okay?” 

“You heard of Origami before, right Po- Harry?”

“Yes, it’s the Japanese art of folding paper,” Harry said, because he wasn’t clueless. There were things he knew of course. He didn’t have to relearn basic knowledge. He even remembered his aunt in a foggy kind of way. 

“Right, we will fold birds and then we will make them fly,” Draco said. And that sparked a memory maybe, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

“Sounds complicated,” Harry said.

“It’s a simple enough spell. I learned it when I was eleven,” Draco replied and conjured a stack of colorful paper. “We start with the basics,” he said and then proceeded to show Harry how to fold an Origami crane. Harry watched Draco’s hands, his fingers. He had nice fingers, long and slender, a bit boney with fine round nails that looked like polished glass.

“Now you Harry,” Draco said, and Harry looked up from his hands. He fought a blush for some reason and took a piece of paper. 

His first bird wasn’t as nice looking as Draco’s but it wasn’t bad either.  
He held it up. “You think it will fly?” 

“It has wings and you did well,” Draco said. “Next time just make the corners a bit sharper.” 

Harry nodded. He watched as Draco whispered something to the bird and pointed his wand at it and then the bird took flight. It was a fascinating little piece of magic. 

“Whimsical,” Harry heard himself say. 

“I guess it is. It has no other use than to make a child happy,” Draco replied. 

“You could write on it,” Harry said. 

Draco’s eyes became sharp, the soft grey of a moment ago was now steel. “You could.”

“Did you do that?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, when I was younger,” Draco replied, but didn’t elaborate on it. “Now you try, Harry.”  
Harry could take a hint. 

~+~  
“So, I didn’t know how to ask this before, but how are things in the wizarding world when it comes to guys well, liking guys?” Harry asked and didn’t look at Neville. 

He liked spending time with Neville, because the boy was less intense than any of the Weasleys or Hermione. 

Neville took his time re-potting a small plant and then looked at Harry. “Is there a boy you like, Harry?” 

Harry nodded. He came to the realization that he liked spending time with Draco and Blaise as much as he liked spending time with Neville, Luna, Hermione or Ron, but there was something about the time he and Draco spent alone that was different, that somehow weighed more. 

“It’s not unheard of, it’s not forbidden or anything either. It was frowned upon by the pureblood wizard families, but mostly because two men can’t have any children, I mean blood related children. So no blood heir,” Neville said. “I thought you were in love with Cho? And well, had feelings for Ginny,” he continued. 

Harry had thought about it all long and hard over the last few weeks he had been working with Draco and Blaise. He couldn’t really remember his feelings for Cho, or Ginny for that matter, and it probably should have troubled him, but didn’t. He could however still appreciate their beauty, he still found them interesting and arousing. “I still like girls, but there is something about boys – some of them are pretty. I mean, Blaise is really good looking,” Harry explained. 

“Blaise is,” Neville said. “But it’s not Blaise you like, right, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “No. It’s not Blaise.” 

“There is nothing wrong with liking boys or girls or both, but Harry,” and here Neville turned so he could look at Harry. “No one will really understand if it’s who I think it is.” 

Harry took a deep breath. “Because he took the Dark Mark?” 

“Because he did that and let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Harry. He destroyed the last safe place for us.” Neville’s hands were clenched to tight fists. 

“I understand,” Harry said. 

“Do you?” Neville asked. 

Harry understood that it would be hard to be with Draco, if Draco even felt remotely the same way, because everyone around them would try to sabotage it. Including Harry’s friends.  
“Yes, I do.” 

Neville sighed. “I can see that look on your face.” 

“What look?” 

“That look that promises trouble, Harry,” Neville said and then smiled. “I haven’t seen that look on your face since you lost all your memories of being a wizard.” 

“That’s a good thing, right?” 

“It makes you more you,” Neville answered. 

Harry thought that was a good thing.

~+~  
“Was I a good person?” He asked Draco a week later after their lesson was over. The headmistress had given them a room for the private lessons and Harry came to think of this room as theirs. 

“You saved the wizarding world, Harry,” Draco replied. 

“Yes, but – I think trying to do the right thing and being just that is part of who I am, but does that make me a good person?” 

“Everyone is singing your praises,” Draco said. He was sitting on one of the desks and looking up at the ceiling like he would find something interesting there. Harry liked to watch his throat, liked imagining running his fingers over it, liked to think about how that delicate looking pale skin would taste and feel under his tongue. 

“You didn’t like me. As far as I was told we were enemies,” Harry said. 

“I wonder. Was I ever your enemy? I mean, I didn’t want to kill you,” Draco said. “He wanted you dead. You fought with me, but with him you fought for your life.” 

“So what were we then?” Harry wanted to know. 

“Stupid schoolboys and later well, on different sites of a war neither of us wanted to be part of.” 

“But you let the Death Eaters into the school,” Harry said. 

Draco nodded and finally looked at him. “I did, he told me to figure it out and I figured it out. You don’t remember him, but he was terrifying. I think the only person who didn’t fear him was my aunt Bellatrix, but she could hardly be described as sane.” 

“So you were afraid.”

“Of course, I was, I am not stupid, Harry,” Draco said. 

Harry liked how it became gradually easier for Draco to call him by his first name. “For your life?”

“And the lives of others,” Draco admitted. “Fuck,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I was a wreck my sixth year here, the day you found me in the bathroom and-“ he cut himself off. “Doesn’t matter. Lesson is over Harry.”

“Let’s do something fun?” Harry asked. 

“Like what?” 

“Fly?” Harry asked. He and Ron had been flying, but he heard that Draco had been an excellent Seeker, like Harry had and he was sure that flying with Draco would be a whole other experience. 

Draco stretched. “Yes, that would be fun. I haven’t been on a broom in some time.” 

“Great, let’s meet up at the lake in half an hour?”

“Mind if Blaise joins us?” Draco asked. 

Harry shook his head. He didn’t mind, he liked Blaise well enough, he was witty, funny and wicked smart. But Harry was hoping that he would be able to grow a pair soon and ask Draco out to Hogsmeade for a drink, a walk, something. 

“Good, see you in half an hour Harry. Don’t think I will go easy on you.” 

“I’m not scared Draco,” Harry said. 

“See you later Harry.”

“Draco,” Harry said and left the classroom. 

~Three~  
“Harry Potter just asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him,” Draco said and sat down hard on one of the sofas. 

Blaise closed his book. The common room was deserted, but that wasn’t unusual at this time of the night. 

“It’s because the boy who lived fancies you, Draco,” Blaise said. 

The denial was on his tongue, but he was pretty sure that Blaise was right. There have been signs after all. Harry Potter was many things, but subtle he was not.  
“Fuck.”

“Really? Because you fancy the boy who lived,” Blaise said. 

And that was the truth too. “Can you imagine what Weasley will do to me and my face when he finds out I want to fuck Harry Potter?” 

“You’re not a coward, Draco,” Blaise said. 

“That’s not the popular opinion,” Draco replied. 

“Fuck other people’s opinion, Draco. They don’t know you like I know you. They don’t know you like Potter knows you.”

“Harry,” Draco corrected without really thinking about it. 

“Harry,” Blaise said with a grin. 

“Shit,” Draco said. He was in deep. “I’m in deep, aren’t I?” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“And you saw this coming a mile away,” Draco said. 

“Well, that you would fall for him? Yes. That he might fall for you? No. He never gave me anything else than straight vibes, but that was probably because he hadn’t really had the time to explore what else he might like.” 

“There might also be a chance that it’s only me,” Draco said. 

Blaise laughed. “I admire your self-confidence, but I’ve seen how he looks at me, Draco.”

“Well, you are good looking, curse your beautiful mother,” Draco replied. 

“He doesn’t fancy me,” Blaise said. 

“I know,” Draco said, because he really was aware of that fact. 

“Go out with him then,” Blaise said. 

“Because it would be beneficial for our future?” 

“Because you like him and because you want to be with him and because you are less of a git when you are spending time with him, Draco.” 

“I’m never a git,” Draco said. 

“Go out with him. It won’t be easy, and you might get a bloody nose for your troubles, but you might also get Harry Potter.” 

“He’s probably a virgin,” Draco said. 

“And isn’t that a hot image?” Blaise replied. 

It was a hot image, Draco had to admit, but he didn’t have to admit it to Blaise. 

~+~  
“I’m glad you said yes, Draco,” Harry said. He was too close, a few times as they walked down the street their fingers nearly brushed. 

“It’s nice to leave the school from time to time,” Draco replied. 

Harry stopped, they were just outside the village, and took Draco’s hand. He looked at it and Draco did too and then Harry took a deep breath and Draco looked at his face. There really was something about his eyes: they were just so green. 

“I’m not sure I made this clear when I asked, but this is a date, Draco. I asked you out.”

Draco sighed. “Yes, Harry, I know this is a date.” 

“Just a moment ago it didn’t sound like you did at all. It sounded like you wanted to brush me and my feelings for you aside and I can only think of one reason for that,” Harry said. “You might like me but you don’t fancy me.”

“Harry-“

“And it’s fine, I mean, I guess with our history it’s a miracle we are friends now and you let me hold your hand in public and I didn’t even ask if you liked boys and girls like me, I just assumed because-“

Draco put his free hand on Harry’s cheek. He was cradling it gently and Harry stopped talking immediately.  
“I don’t like boys and girls like you,” he said and then hurried to finish that sentence because Harry seemed like he wanted to pull away, “I only like boys and well men, that way.”

“Oh,” Harry said and his lips looked kind of perfect and tempting, but Draco had to make things clear for Harry first. 

“And I do fancy you,” Draco said. Harry smiled and it was hard to breathe for a long moment, but Draco got a grip, because he had to. “I just think you need to be aware that this won’t be all rainbows and candy, Harry.” 

“Because people don’t know I fancy boys as well?”

“That is one reason, the other reason is because you fancy me,” Draco said and hell, he didn’t want to care about that. He wanted to be selfish, like he used to be when he was still a child, but over the last few weeks, months really, he started to really care for Harry, and he wanted Harry to be happy. The backlash from Harry being involved with him would be severe. 

“I’m aware that people won’t like it, Draco and I don’t care. My friends will come around, or they aren’t really my friends. Blaise has your back, right?” Harry asked. 

Draco nodded. Of course, Blaise had his back. Blaise was the reason, Draco was even here right now, holding Harry’s hand in public. Not that anyone was around just yet, but that would change. 

“Will you be alright?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be alright, Harry,” Draco asked. 

“Because when we started our lessons all those weeks ago, you had to conceal a bruise on you jaw, Draco,” Harry said. 

“I’ll be fine,” Draco said. He couldn’t promise that, but he had no intention to let anyone corner him like that every again. He had enough of that to last him a lifetime. 

“I really want you to kiss me now, Draco,” Harry said and licked his lips. 

And who was Draco to tell the boy who lived no?  
Besides he didn’t want to tell Harry no, he wanted to feel Harry’s lips pressed against his. “First time kissing a boy?” Draco asked. 

Harry nodded and in that moment Draco really wanted to make this good for Harry, more than good, amazing. Nothing short of amazing would do here, Draco decided.  
He leaned in and brushed his lips over Harry’s gently, he pulled back and then did it again and again and again, until Harry groaned. Draco smirked and licked Harry’s bottom lip gently, he was totally absorbed in the feel of Harry’s lips under his tongue and then Harry squeezed his hand and opened up to him and Draco didn’t lose any time to dive in deep, to explore Harry’s mouth with his tongue and his lips. Harry pulled him closer, his hands found their way to Draco’s waist. Draco could tell that Harry wasn’t a very experienced kisser, but he was learning fast, picking up on things Draco did and liked. Things were getting heated, so Draco slowed the kiss down and then stepped away, Harry followed him and then blinked. 

“That was…” Harry trailed off and then licked his lips. The green of his eyes was nearly swallowed by the black of his arousal. Draco wanted to dive right back in, but he refrained. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

Harry grinned. “Amazing.”

Draco nodded, self-satisfied, it was nothing less than he had aimed for. 

~+~  
“Have you been with a lot of people?” Harry asked. They were in what Draco had come to think of as their classroom. Harry was sitting on a desk and looking up at Draco who was standing between his legs. Harry’s lips were a bit puffy and shiny from kissing. Draco imagined that his didn’t look much different. Kissing Harry had fast become an addiction. 

“As in?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I mean sex, Draco. Did you have a lot of sex?”

“Did you?”

“When would I have found the time to have sex?” Harry said, irritated and then blushed. 

“Well, there are months upon months where no one knew where you were. I mean, you were with Granger and Weasley. Granger is quite good looking. I wouldn’t touch Weasley with a ten-foot pole.” 

“We didn’t have time for romance. Besides Hermione and Ron were pretty much in love and Ron was figuring it out. Hermione of course knew all along,” Harry said. “I only ever kissed two girls and not one single boy before you, apparently…I mean, your kiss was so-“ he stopped and shrugged. 

“Last time you called it amazing, Harry.” 

“Because kissing you is amazing, you kissing me is amazing, it’s even better when we are touching too, your hands under my shirt and –“ he blushed. 

“And?” Draco asked. He liked teasing these little things out of Harry. Liked knowing things about Harry probably not many people knew. 

“When you have your knee just right there, pressed against my cock,” Harry whispered. 

Bloody hell, Draco thought. That mix of innocent and bold really did it for Draco. “I want to suck your cock, Harry.” He had been thinking about it for days in fact and it seemed that Harry was ready to take the next step now too. 

Harry groaned. “I-“

“Now, if you are up for it,” Draco whispered against Harry’s ear. He could feel that Harry was up for it. Harry’s breathing was becoming faster, and his cock was getting hard. His fingers were bunching up Draco’s robes. 

“Yes,” Harry replied. 

“Lock the door,” Draco said. 

Harry blinked at him. “What?” 

“The door, use your wand, you are a wizard Harry, and lock the door, so I can go down on you,” Draco answered, calmly. 

Harry blinked up at him again, but then grabbed his wand and locked the door. Draco could feel the magic tightening around them. Harry’s magic was strong, and Draco was sure he hadn’t only locked the door, but probably the windows as well. No one would be able to get inside until Harry unlocked the room. Good, Draco thought. 

“Before you-“

“Suck your cock?” Draco asked. 

Harry inhaled sharply, “Yes, that, I want you to kiss me again.” 

Draco obliged happily. When he pulled away, Harry was breathing hard and his hair was a mess, because Draco had carded his fingers through it, had pulled and pushed, so their mouths aligned perfectly. Harry had let him. Draco had found out pretty fast that Harry was totally fine for Draco to take the lead. It was a strange and heady feeling.  
It was power, of course, but it was more than that. It was power that Draco was very aware of and very aware that he couldn’t, no matter what, abuse.  
He sunk to his knees and took a breath. He had done this before, not that many times. He had some experience, but his sexual exploration and education had pretty much stopped his sixth year. 

“I don’t think I can watch,” Harry said, his voice wasn’t more than a whisper. 

“Then close your eyes, Harry and just feel,” Draco replied and proceeded to unzip Harry’s pants.  
Harry’s green boxers were tight and the outline of his hard cock very visible. The tip of his cock was peeking out and Draco bent down and ran his tongue over that exposed flesh. Harry inhaled sharply and his hands found their way to Draco’s shoulders. It was only a matter of time until they would end up in Draco’s hair.  
Draco kissed the tip again and then pulled Harry’s underwear down until his cock was fully exposed. This earned him a moan and a curse when he blew on the sensitive tip. 

“Draco,” Harry said, it was a plea and Draco licked his lips to wet them before he sucked the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry’s fingers found their way into Draco’s hair. He didn’t pull, for which Draco was grateful. He curled his fingers around the base of that pretty cock and started to lick, suck and jerk to find out what made Harry moan the loudest, what made his fingers tighten in Draco’s hair, what made Harry want to push him down on his cock and make Draco take him deeper. 

“Draco,” Harry said and this time it was a warning. He was close, Draco could feel it. He didn’t let up, he doubled his efforts, scrapped his teeth gently along the base and Harry cursed and lost it. Draco swallowed everything Harry had to give and then leaned his head against Harry’s thigh, to catch his breath. 

“You did this before, not that I am complaining,” Harry said after a long moment of silence. 

Draco looked up at him. “I did.”

“Did you have full on sex too?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes.” 

“Can you…will you teach me how to do that?” 

“Do what, Harry?” 

Harry swallowed and then squared his shoulders. “I want to learn how to suck cock,” he said, and his voice was firm, but a deep blush was spreading over his already heated skin. 

Fuck, Draco thought. Harry was an eager, horny, willing virgin and that was too hot for words. But he had to give an answer and really, there was only one correct answer here. “Yes, I will teach you everything, Harry.” 

~+~  
“I don’t know what you did to Harry, but it stops now, Malfoy,” Weasley said. Granger was looking unhappy as well. Her wand ready in her hand. 

“He’s a fucking adult, Weasley and he can fuck whoever he wants to fuck,” Draco snarled. This time he knew the punch was coming and acted accordingly. He ducked and Weasley punched the wall. Draco had his wand out a second later. He was glaring at the both of them. “It’s none of your fucking business. And if you should corner me again, I won’t be this nice again.”

“You’re not good enough for him Malfoy. You were never good enough for him,” Weasley spat, cradling his hand. Granger was keeping silent. 

“You don’t decide my worth, Weasley,” Draco replied and then stepped away, slowly. There was still a chance he might get hexed by Granger after all.  
He wanted to end this with as little bloodshed as possible. They were Harry’s friends after all. 

“I will find out what you did to him,” Weasley said. 

“Just fucking ask him, he might tell you. In detail,” Draco replied and then left, his eyes still trained on Granger and Weasley. 

~Four~  
“Ron has a broken hand,” was the first thing Harry said when he entered the classroom. 

Draco just looked at him. 

Harry sighed. He had felt the tension whenever he had talked about Draco with the people who had claimed to be his friends. Really only Luna seemed like she was fine with it. Neville was slowly coming around, but Ron never had a good word to say about Draco. 

“I asked him how it happened and he said I should ask you.” 

“Because it’s my fault?” Draco asked. 

“I know it’s not your fault, Draco,” Harry said, because he was sure of that. He could feel it in his bones. 

“Why are we talking about it then?” Draco asked. “There are still lessons to learn.” 

“Did he say something? Did he attack you?” Harry asked. 

“Do you really want to know the answers to those questions Harry?”  
Harry stepped closer until he could touch Draco. He put his hands on Draco’s hips carefully and slowly. 

“Look,” he said, “I think I am in love with you-“

Draco sucked in a breath. “Harry-“

“Let me finish, okay?” Harry asked and when Draco nodded, he continued, “I think I am in love with you, I can’t remember if I was ever in love before, people keep telling me I was, but really, it doesn’t matter. I was told these people are my friends, but to be honest, I can’t really remember all the things we supposedly did together. I like them, mostly, but I don’t feel that deep connection to them. And I feel guilty for it, because they do feel it, but I just – I think I can’t be their friend out of guilt, that isn’t a good basis for anything. And I would rather break it off with Ron and Hermione than be without you and if Ron hurt you, Draco, I will hurt him.” He could feel Draco relax. 

“I don’t want you to duel him for my fucking honor Harry,” Draco said. 

“I would,” Harry replied. 

Draco smiled. “I know you would, you would win too and hurt him in the process, and I don’t want that. Don’t get me wrong, if he tries anything, anything at all again, I will hex him from here to Sunday, but I don’t want you to do it.” 

“Is it because you’re too proud?” 

Draco kissed his nose and Harry sucked in a breath. It had been so unexpected. But he really liked Draco’s playful side. “I am proud, raised that way, hard to get it out of my bones, but no, I don’t want you to miss a chance to be friends with that git again. You liked him for a reason.”

“I disliked you apparently for a reason too,” Harry said. “I can’t remember our first meeting, but I figure you acted kind of spoiled?” 

Draco laughed. “I acted…like the little princeling I had been raised to believe I was. And look at me now? Barely a Knut to my name. My mother had to sell pretty much everything we had so I could finish my education. Everything that hadn’t been seized by the Ministry of Magic.”  
Harry hadn’t known any of that. He was sure no one knew it. Draco was keeping up the façade very well.  
“Anyway, I was a little prick at the age of eleven, but it still hurt that you told me no when I offered my friendship to you. And I really don’t get why you wanted me to teach you, why I was the only familiar thing to you when you lost your memories, Harry.” 

“Maybe because our rivalry had been so intense, maybe because I was – apparently- obsessed with you for years. Maybe because you changed me, Draco. I don’t know, because I can’t remember, but something drew me to you. An invisible cord.” He kissed Draco gently. “Why did you agree to help me?” 

“McGonagall told me to do it, Blaise thought it was a good idea –“

“Why did you agree to do it Draco?” Harry interrupted him. 

“I thought in the long run it would be beneficial to have you owe me?” Draco asked. 

“What?” 

“That came out wrong,” he ran a hand through his hair.  
Harry had no doubt whatsoever that Draco cared for him, that he might even be falling for Harry as well, so he waited Draco out.  
“It was an opportunity to get what I always wanted: to be your friend. So yes, that was my reasoning behind it, but maybe, maybe I felt that pull too. Felt it from the first time I saw you, Harry.” 

Harry kissed him again. “I will tell Ron and Hermione to leave you alone. Blaise too.”

“I don’t need you to be a hero, Harry.” 

“But haven’t you heard,” Harry said, “I apparently am one. So you will have to get used to it.” 

This time Draco kissed him until they were both breathless and Harry wanted, wanted him, wanted to feel Draco’s skin against his own, wanted to feel Draco inside him. And he was pretty sure that Draco wanted it too, that he was waiting for Harry to say the words.  
Soon, Harry thought, he would ask Draco to fuck him soon. 

~+~  
“We are all here,” Hermione said. “You wanted to talk with us?”

Harry nodded and looked around. Everyone meant in this case, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. These were the only people he had been close to the last few months, if you didn’t count Draco and Blaise. And he didn’t need to talk to Draco or Blaise about this. 

“I know you and Ron cornered Draco a few days ago, and I want you to stop harassing him.”

“Harry, Malfoy is bad news, he had always been bad news and we don’t know what he did to you when you were vulnerable but-“

Harry cut Ron off. “Just because I can’t remember most of my life before I woke up in that inn, doesn’t mean I’m vulnerable, Ron. I still have my wits and my magic. I hardly think I am more vulnerable now than I was when I first discovered I was a wizard at eleven.”

“Harry, you’re spending time with Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, both of them former Death Eaters,” Hermione said gently. 

“Zabini never took the mark,” Harry said, because he had seen it. Blaise had shown him his unmarked skin. “Draco was forced to do it.” 

Ron snorted. “Right.” 

Harry looked at him sharply. “What would you have done in his situation? He was sixteen, his home had been invaded, he couldn’t tell anyone, he lived with a madman who killed people just for the fun of it in front of him. He was in danger, his parents were in danger, the people he cared about, his friends were in danger.” 

“I wouldn’t have gotten into such a situation,” Ron said. “Because my parents aren’t pureblood fanatics.” 

“Well, lucky you to be born into a nice and sane family,” Luna said, and Harry smiled at her. She didn’t say much, but when she did it had impact. 

“So we have to feel pity for him now?” Ron asked. 

Harry shook his head. “He doesn’t want your pity. I want you to leave him alone. I am dating him. If you like it or not, I am doing it. It is my decision. I –“ he stopped, took a breath and looked at them, “I am in love with Draco Malfoy and if you can’t accept it, well I think it would be better to keep our distance.”

“You want to throw away all we did together, everything we suffered, seven years of friendship for Malfoy?” Ron asked, outraged. 

“I can’t remember any of that. I don’t feel anything when you tell me stories about our adventures. I’m sorry, but that is the truth.” 

“Harry, we thought you maybe remembered parts of your life. I mean, it seemed like you remembered sometimes,” Neville said. 

Harry nodded. “But did you realize that the only parts I kind of remembered involved Draco for some reason, or muggles?” Like the Origami bird, Harry thought. There had been other flashes of memory, and they had all involved Draco somehow. There was one in particular that was haunting him. Draco’s face, tears streaming down his pale skin, and then blood. So much blood. He knew he had to ask about it, but he wanted to ask Draco. 

“Oh,” Neville replied. 

“You really love him,” Luna said, softly. 

Harry nodded. “I really do. I want to know that he is safe here.” He looked at Ron and Hermione. 

Hermione bit her lip and then nodded. 

“It’s Malfoy,” Ron said again. “Malfoy who let the Death Eaters into the school, Harry!” 

“I know,” Harry replied. “And I love him.” 

Ron looked utterly crushed by that repeated admission, but there was nothing Harry could do about it. 

~+ ~  
“You’re staring, Harry,” Draco said. He was breathless, but so was Harry. Making out with Draco had left him hard and wanting and it was a good thing he had the foresight to get a room for them to be alone. Draco had joked about it, but Harry knew that he was thinking the same thing Harry was thinking. He wanted to do it. 

“Yes,” Harry admitted. He was staring. Draco was gorgeous. His skin was so pale it was easy to leave a mark of ownership on him. Not that he had seen much of that skin, as Draco liked to keep his clothes on. 

“Why are you staring?” Draco asked and crossed his arms over his chest. He was still wearing all his clothes and that was hot too, the way he just stood there and looked at Harry and asked questions like Harry wasn’t dying to have Draco’s cock inside him for the first (but not last he hoped) time. 

“Because you’re gorgeous and hot and your cock is hard,” Harry said, and Draco laughed. 

“A real poet, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t think you need pretty words from me, Draco. I think you want reckless honesty. I think you like my reckless honesty,” Harry answered, and Draco was in his personal space in a matter of seconds, his mouth was crushed against Harry’s, Draco’s tongue was invading Harry’s mouth. The kiss made Harry’s stomach flip in a good way. He was ready, he was so fucking ready. “I want you to fuck me, Draco,” he gasped between kisses and Draco shoved him so Harry was sprawled on the bed. 

“Have you been planning this?” Draco asked against his throat.  
Harry moaned, he liked when Draco scrapped his teeth against the skin there and then kissed it and Draco knew by now that it got Harry hot like nobody’s business. 

“Today?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, Harry, today.”

“Yes and no, I booked a room for different days, different weekends, I was hoping it would be today, but if for some reason I wasn’t ready or you didn’t want to-“

“You had a backup plan, how very Slytherin of you,” Draco said and there was approval in his voice. Harry liked it when Draco was pleased with him, it made angry butterflies invade his stomach, and his cock even harder. Just thinking back to Draco teaching him how to suck cock: how Draco had praised him when he got it just right, made Harry shiver in a good way. “Where did you just go, Harry?”

“Sucking your cock, the way you praised me,” Harry got out and Draco kissed him again. 

“You like it when I praise you,” Draco said, it wasn’t really a question, but Harry answered anyway. 

“Yes,” he said and felt his skin flush for some reason. He didn’t understand why Draco’s praise in these situations got him harder, but it did, and it seemed Draco wasn’t weirded out by it. 

“I think you should take off your clothes for me,” Draco said and sat up, Harry followed him because he wanted more of Draco’s kisses and more of Draco’s body heat. 

Draco kissed his nose gently. “Take off your shirt for me,” he commanded gently, and Harry did. “Good boy,” he added in a husky whisper and that did all kinds of things to Harry’s gut and his cock. 

“Draco,” he said and didn’t know what to follow that up with. Maybe he didn’t need to add anything to it, the word was a plea on and in itself. 

“Look at you, so eager,” Draco whispered and got up. He was standing over Harry now and Harry had to look up at him. He was in the perfect position to lean in and nuzzle at Draco’s cock. So he did just that and was rewarded with Draco’s fingers in his hair and Draco’s moan. “You’re really good at that, but Harry, I want you naked.”

Harry pulled back and licked his lips. “I want your cock inside me.”

“In your mouth or your pretty hole?” 

Harry swallowed. The answer was both. “Both?” 

“Get naked, then you can suck me for a bit, and then I will fuck you, sound good to you?” 

Harry nodded. He was nervous and excited. He trusted Draco not to hurt him – in more ways than one. He got up and took off his clothes until he was naked in front of Draco. Draco pulled him against his body and kissed him gently. “You can say no, anytime.”

Harry nodded. “I know,” he replied and licked his lips. 

Draco ran his hands over Harry’s chest, his sides and then cupped his ass. Harry shivered and groaned. It felt so good. Draco slipped a finger into his crease and Harry’s breath hitched.  
“Merlin, you look so perfect,” Draco said against his skin. He was mouthing at Harry’s neck, Harry was rubbing himself on Draco’s clothes. 

“Let me suck you,” he said and Draco let go of him so he could sink down to his knees in front of Draco. He liked sucking cock, or maybe he liked sucking Draco’s cock. It didn’t really matter, as he had no intention to suck any other boy’s cock anytime soon. He leaned in and Draco put his hands on his shoulders, they didn’t stay there long: They wandered higher and into Harry’s hair the deeper Harry took him, the more of the things he did Draco liked.  
Draco’s praise was music to his ears and Draco wasn’t stingy with it. “Enough,” he said after a few minutes and pulled on Harry’s hair. Harry pulled off with an obscene sounding pop. 

“Bed now?” Harry asked. 

Draco nodded. “Bed now.”

Harry got on the bed on his back and spread his legs in invitation. He had used his own fingers a few times, but the angle was never right and the first touch to his rim was always such a shock that he stopped right there more often than not. It felt too good. 

Draco leaned over him and looked at him for a long moment. “You.”

“Me,” Harry said, because he knew exactly what Draco felt right now. 

Draco kissed him and then kissed down his body until he reached Harry’s cock, he kissed the tip and then pushed Harry’s legs further apart and put a pillow under his ass. Harry felt totally exposed, but it only heightened his arousal and when Draco kissed the rim around his hole, he nearly jumped out of his skin. “What?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it, I promise,” Draco said and did it again and then his tongue was right there too. Harry grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as Draco licked his hole and then pushed his tongue inside. It felt amazing and when Draco added a slick finger to the mix, Harry thought he might come right away. 

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry and Harry realized that Draco was still wearing all his clothes, only his pants were open, and his cock was out. It was hard and glistening and flushed a lush pink. “You’re not naked.”

“No, I’m not,” Draco said. 

“Are you keeping your clothes on?” Harry asked. 

“You mind?” Draco replied. 

Harry shook his head. He didn’t. It was hot. It made Draco look even more powerful and in control. 

“Good,” Draco said and then pushed two fingers inside Harry, Harry moaned loudly. Draco was relentless, he played and pushed and was up to three fingers and hitting Harry’s prostate nearly every time. 

“Now, Draco. Do it now,” Harry moaned, and Draco put on a condom and did. His cock was bigger than three fingers, it was hotter too, it filled Harry out and-

“Does it hurt?” Draco asked. He wasn’t moving, was just looking down at Harry. 

“No,” he answered, because it didn’t, but it felt strange, full, a bit uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and then relaxed his body and Draco moaned. There was sweat glistening on his face. “You can move,” Harry said and Draco did. He did it slowly at first and when Harry started to feel really good, he sped up and his thrusts became harder. 

“You feel so good around my cock, Harry,” Draco said and it went straight to Harry’s heart and cock.

Harry reached up and grabbed his hips, pulled him even closer, deeper inside himself. His cock got some friction like this as well and then Draco reached between them and started to jerk him. It didn’t take long for Harry to come messily all over Draco’s fingers. His body clenched hard and Draco cursed as he came. Harry could feel his cock spasm. Draco smeared kisses into Harry’s collarbone and then pulled out gently and carefully. It felt weird, but the afterglow was overriding everything else. 

Draco rolled to the side and got rid of the condom. Harry grabbed a handful of Draco’s shirt. “That was good, we should do it again and again and again. Soon.” 

Draco laid down next to him. “Yeah?”

Harry rolled over so he was on top of Draco, he kissed Draco’s nose. “Yeah. Totally. Definitely. Soon.” 

Draco smiled. “Then we will.” 

~Five~  
“Did someone mess with you again?” Harry asked. 

Draco gave him a look. “No, no one messed with me, Harry.” 

Harry frowned. It was adorable, Draco thought. He wasn’t even disgusted by himself anymore when he thought these things. He had always heard that the wizards and witches placed in Slytherin could be very loyal and love deeply. Draco just never really thought that he would love someone as deeply as he loved Harry Potter. 

“But you’re wearing a glamour, right around here,” he said and put his hand on Draco’s chest. He ran it over the scar that he couldn’t see, or remember, but he had placed there. 

“Harry,” Draco said. 

“I want to see all of you,” Harry cut him off. “I think it’s hot when you fuck me with all your clothes still on while I am naked, but I also want to feel all of you against my skin, Draco. You don’t have to hide whatever it is you’re hiding.” 

“You won’t like it,” Draco warned. 

“Show me,” Harry insisted, and Draco let the glamour drop. Harry stared. 

“It’s not pretty.” 

“I’ve seen it before, I think,” Harry looked up from the scar and into Draco’s eyes. There were questions there and Draco didn’t want to answer them. Hadn’t thought he would have to answer them truthfully. But seeing Harry’s eyes now he knew he couldn’t lie to Harry. Harry had been lied to more than enough in his short life. 

“You did,” Draco said and took Harry’s hands in his. He pulled them to the bed and sat them down. 

“Draco?”

“It was sixth year, I was under pressure to finish the Vanishing Cabinet that would eventually let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and you knew that I was up to no good,” he began. 

“Draco,” Harry interrupted. “Did I do this?” 

“You didn’t mean to,” Draco said, because of that he was absolutely sure. He could still remember the shock on Harry’s face when he saw what the hex had done. 

“I did this to you,” Harry said. 

“Yes, but it’s in the past now.”

“How can you even look at me? Or touch me?” Harry asked. 

Slytherin’s weren’t cowards but they weren’t recklessly brave either. They were cunning, ambitious and had a highly developed sense of self-preservation. They weighed all possible outcomes before doing something. But they also loved strongly and faithfully, and Harry was in pain and he needed an honest answer. 

“Because I love you, Harry, that is why.” It wasn’t even hard to say the words because they were the truth. 

“I dreamed about this, I didn’t know it was this, but about you. You crying and blood, so much blood.” He cupped Draco’s face. “It was bad, wasn’t it? You nearly died.”

“It was bad,” Draco admitted. “But I didn’t die.”

“I hurt you,” Harry said. 

“I hurt you too, countless times in countless ways,” Draco said. “I think we’re even.” 

“You didn’t deserve this,” Harry whispered. 

“At that time? No, I don’t think I did. But maybe I deserved this for what I did after,” Draco said. 

“Luna said you were just unlucky to be the son of a crazy, power hungry, pureblood fanatic,” Harry replied and Draco couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I still made choices,” Draco said, because he had. He had weighed everything and decided that his life and the lives of the people he loved were worth more than others. And he was pretty sure he would make the same choices again. 

“Okay, yes. But you should not be defined by your past. We as human beings evolve and change and grow, so don’t beat yourself up about it-“

“Excellent point, Harry. I think you should take that advice as well,” Draco cut in. 

Harry made a face. “Don’t use my words against me.” 

“But they are meant to make me feel better, right? And I want the same thing for you, Harry. I want us both to be better than we were.” 

Harry kissed him. “I think we already are. We are terrifying and invincible together, Draco.”  
Draco surely felt that way in this moment. 

~+~  
“Congratulations,” Blaise said. 

“It’s not my birthday or anything,” Draco replied. 

Blaise grinned at him. His ass was leaning against Draco’s desk and it was clear he had been waiting for Draco to come back to their shared room. “I know, Draco.”

“Why are you congratulating me then?” 

“Because you and Potter, excuse me Harry, fucked,” Blaise said. “Judging by how happy you are right now, properly more than once and it was good.” 

It was true, since Harry had lost his virginity three weeks ago, he had been wanting sex a lot. Draco wasn’t complaining, at all, because sex with Harry was amazing and it got better the more they did it. He was still discovering little things about Harry, but his praise kink was doing it for Draco big time too. 

“It is very good and that is all I am going to say about it, Blaise.” 

Blaise nodded. “Fair. I didn’t think you would share details. It’s not how we are built after all.”

“What?” 

“You’re in love with him and well…” Blaise shrugged. “We are very loyal as a bunch once we decided someone is worth it. You clearly decided Harry is worth it.” 

“He is worth it,” Draco said. 

“Good. Was just making sure,” Blaise said. 

“If he weren’t you would have done what exactly?” 

“Beat him up. I mean, I am aware you taught him all kinds of things, probably a lot of these things were not on McGonagall’s list, so he would have a chance against me in a duel, but let’s face it: it’s not only bravery that can save you.” 

Draco nodded, that was true of course. 

Blaise unfolded himself and stretched. He looked so graceful it was ridiculous. Blaise caught him looking and winked at him. “I’m glad I don’t have to duel the boy who lived for your honor Draco. I like Harry.” 

“I like Harry too,” Draco said. 

Blaise laughed. “You love Harry. You can say it in front of me.”

“I love Harry,” Draco said. 

Blaise nodded and then his face became serious. “There is something I need to talk to you about, and it concerns Harry. I wasn’t sure I should tell you, but you are in love with him. He is in love with you and it might help you-“

“Blaise, what the heck is it?” 

“You know how Harry’s wand hadn’t been found with him when they found him in that inn all those months ago?” 

Draco nodded. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. Did Blaise know who had attacked Harry? Had he known all this time and said nothing? 

“Calm down,” Blaise said. “I didn’t attack the boy who lived, and neither did anyone else.” He walked over to his trunk and got out a wand. It was Harry’s old one. 

“Why do you have that?” 

“I was at that inn, in disguise and when they took him away, I looked around the room, just – curiosity, I guess.” 

Draco would bet anything he had that it hadn’t been just curiosity, but Blaise’s motives didn’t matter anymore. Blaise was Draco’s friend and Draco was in love with Harry, so Blaise was also Harry’s friend. Draco nodded and Blaise swirled the wand between his fingers. “I ran some tests on it and Draco, he did it to himself. The spell that took away his memories came from this wand.”

“Someone else could have used it on him,” Draco said. 

“Yes, but there weren’t any traces of defensive spells on it,” Blaise replied. “You can check for yourself. I haven’t done anything to it. Kept it sealed in fact.” 

“So, what? Harry calmly booked a room in that inn and then removed all his memories of the wizarding world? Why?” Draco asked. 

Blaise gave him a pointed look. “I don’t know Draco, why would anyone of use want to do something like this?”

Shit, Draco thought, when realization hit. “It was reckless, it was stupid, it was dangerous.” 

Blaise nodded. “Yes, it was. But he always bent the rules and did reckless things. This time he did it for himself. There is, I always thought so, a bit of Slytherin inside him.” 

Yes, Draco thought, he had recognized those traits too.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to see how things unfolded and things are good now. For you, for me, for Harry.” 

“He’s alienated all his friends,” Draco hissed. 

“Not all of them. Lovegood and Longbottom are still his friends, so are a lot of other people. He is in love. He finally has someone who will never betray him. Who will love him until he dies. Because I know you, you will die by his side, follow him to the ends of the world. Would probably settle with him in muggle London.”

“I would hate muggle London,” Draco said. But Blaise was right, he would do it. For Harry. 

Blaise smiled. “Yes, you would.”

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “What am I supposed to do with that now? Tell the Headmistress so no one worries anymore about that attacker?” 

“Yes, I think we should,” Blaise replied. 

“But no one else,” Draco said, firmly. 

“No, no one else.”

“Except Harry,” Draco said. 

Blaise nodded. It was clear that he had hoped Draco would tell Harry, but he wouldn’t have pushed it if Draco had decided against it. Blaise would have kept it a secret from the headmistress as well, if Draco had told him to. 

“I’m glad he isn’t in danger from some lunatic,” Draco said. 

“People might still come after him.”

“They can try,” Draco hissed. Draco wasn’t a hero, but he would fight till the end for what he considered to be his. And Harry was his, like he was Harry’s. 

~+~  
“Well, that went well,” Harry said, once they left headmistress McGonagall’s office. 

Draco gave him a look. “She wasn’t exactly pleased with me or Blaise or you.”

Harry shrugged like it was all fine. “Nothing we can do about it. She will come around, like everyone else had come around the last few months.” He stopped in the middle of the hallway and then grabbed Draco’s hand, pulled him into a corner. 

“Not the time or place for making out, Harry,” Draco warned. 

Harry smiled. “Not what I had in mind, but now that you put that idea in my head, one of these days we should make out in a corridor.”

Draco kissed him gently. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to destroy my old wand. You have it right?”

“Blaise has it. I told him to keep it safe,” Draco answered. He had had reasons. “McGonagall wants to look at it and then she will give it back to you.” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, good. I want it destroyed. I don’t need it and I don’t want anyone to have evidence of what I did. Not even myself.” 

“You don’t remember why you did it, do you?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, and that was the point, I imagine. From what I learned since I lost my memories, my life had been…hell. So much loss, so much betrayal. Maybe it had been too much at some point.”

“I didn’t know. Didn’t notice,” Draco said. 

“You weren’t close to me, Draco,” Harry replied. 

Which was true of course. “People close to you didn’t notice either.” 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe I am a very good actor when I need to be?” 

“Maybe you are,” Draco admitted. 

Harry pulled him closer and kissed him hard. “There is a whole future ahead of us now Draco.”

“You’re still Harry James Potter, hero of the wizarding world.” 

“Yes, but I don’t remember it. Don’t feel any attachment to it, so it doesn’t matter. It might make our lives easier, but it doesn’t matter. I am Harry James Potter, who is in love with Draco – what is your middle name?”

“Lucius, after my father,” Draco said. “I might have it changed or removed altogether.” 

“You should keep it, make it your own. You are not your father. Just be the first Malfoy in your line then.” 

It was an appealing thought. 

“As I was saying: I am Harry James Potter who is in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy and the future is looking bright.” 

It was, Draco thought. After everything they had been through here they were again and this time Harry had taken his hand and Draco wasn’t going to let go of it. Ever.


End file.
